Carrie White
Carrietta N. White, best known as Carrie White is the main protagonists of the 1976 film, Carrie. She first appeared in Halloween Horror Nights 25’s scarezone, All Nite Die-In: Double Feature, making her first ever appearance at Halloween Horror Nights. Biography Carrie White is a shy and unpopular 16-year-old girl, who experiences her first period as she showers along her female classmates after high school gym class. Unaware of what is happening, she panics and screams for help. The other girls, led by the arrogant and popular Chris Hargensen, begin pelting her with tampons, laughing and chanting "Plug it up! Plug it up!". Miss Collins, the gym teacher, intervenes and slaps Carrie, telling her to get up and tend to herself. A light bulb breaks as Carrie is in hysterics. Miss Collins then realizes that this is Carrie's first period and helps her. Miss Collins informs the school principal, Mr. Morten of the incident. As he dismisses Carrie from school, she becomes frustrated at the cigarette smoke from his ashtray and his repeatedly calling her "Cassie". She makes the ashtray flip and shatter. On her way home, a young boy name Bobby Erbter taunts Carrie and she derails his bicycle simply by glaring at him. Once home, Carrie tearfully asks her fanatically religious mother, Margaret, why she never told her about her period. Margaret rants that menstruation is from sinful thoughts. She drags Carrie into a "prayer closet" and locks her inside to pray for forgiveness. Miss Collins reprimands the girls on their cruelty to Carrie. The punishment is a week long after school detention in a boot camp style hour of gym class and the penalty for skipping it is a 3 day suspension and barring from the Prom. Chris yells that if the girls stick together, they can overturn the detention. To her disbelief, the girls stay silent. Only Sue Snell replies, saying "Shut up, Chris. Just shut up." Chris walks away, thus suspended and banned from the Prom. Chris blames Carrie for this punishment and wants revenge. She concocts a plan for her best friend, Norma Watson to rig the election for Prom Queen so that Carrie wins. Her boyfriend, Billy Nolan slaughters a pig at a local farm and collects the blood in a large bucket. The bucket will be hidden above the gym's stage, where Carrie will be standing when she "wins" Prom Queen. When she does, Chris will pull the rope holding the bucket, dumping blood on Carrie as her final humiliation. Feeling deep remorse for participating in the locker room incident, Sue asks her handsome and popular boyfriend, Tommy Ross, to invite Carrie to the Prom. Carrie worries that Tommy is joking. Miss Collins encourages Carrie to accept his offer. Carrie begs her mother to let her go to the Prom, she refuses, saying "after the blood, the boys come". Carrie tells Margaret that she cannot stop her and slams all the doors and windows shut. Having discovered her telekinetic powers, Carrie has mastered it. Margaret, frightened, calls Carrie a "satanic witch". Carrie wears a flattering pink dress and makeup to the Prom, to everyone's surprise. When she's crowned Prom Queen, she's met with applause and cheers. She sheds happy tears and Tommy gives her a congratulatory kiss. As this is happening, Sue notices the rope and bucket and tries to tell Miss Collins, who thinks Sue is making trouble and pushes her out the door. Chris pulls the rope and Carrie is drenched in blood. The stunned crowd goes silent, except for Norma, who points at Carrie and laughs hysterically. As Tommy yells in Carrie's defense, the bucket falls and knocks him unconscious. Chris and Billy escape. Carrie hallucinates about everyone laughing at her. She unleashes telekinetic fury upon the crowd, guilty and innocent alike. The doors slam shut, students and teachers run and scream. Mr. Morton is electrocuted and Miss Collins is crushed to death. As the gym burns, Carrie calmly walks out and mentally locks the remaining students and teachers inside. Chris and Billy attempt to run over Carrie as she walks home, Carrie causes their car to flip and explode, killing them. When she arrives home, Margaret tells Carrie that she is the result of rape by her drunk father, Ralph and that she shamefully enjoyed it. As she comforts Carrie, Margaret stabs her in the back and chases her with a knife. Carrie causes kitchen utensils to fly through the air and kill Margaret. In a supernova of power, Carrie incinerates the house with them still inside. Sue, the only survivor of The Black Prom, is then seen in her own dream, laying flowers on Carrie's grave with a sign vandalized with "Carrie White burns in Hell!". Suddenly, Carrie's bloody arm reaches from beneath the rubble and grabs Sue's forearm. Sue wakes up screaming. Appearance at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando *All Nite Die-In: Double Feature (2015) Pictures 35756A3D-DF0C-4F55-8667-D4198ABF286B.jpeg|Carrie White in All Nite Die-In: Double Feature Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Scareactors Category:Teenagers Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Horror Film characters Category:Monsters